


Riak

by Chocolaput



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, One Shot, Poetry, my last submission for Ongniel ship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolaput/pseuds/Chocolaput
Summary: Sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah tahu ada romantisme dalam gelak tawa.Aku juga baru tahu kalau tawa punya warna.





	Riak

Sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah tahu ada romantisme dalam gelak tawa.

Orang-orang yang ku tahu, tertawa terpingkal karena lelucon tidak penting yang bagiku terkadang sama sekali tidak lucu. Mereka jelas bahagia, tapi jelas kebahagiaan berbeda dengan romantisme yang singgah seperti kupu-kupu bersayap biru pada badai yang memukul jendela.

Namun, dia adalah pengecualian. Sebuah anomali yang sengaja dilempar Tuhan ke dalam hidupku hanya untuk membuat berbagai jenis pengecualian. Dan warna.

Aku juga baru tahu kalau tawa punya warna.

Kupikir gelak tak kunjung usai itu adalah merah layaknya pipinya, apalagi dengan cangkir kopi yang masih mengepul dan hujan yang baru saja ditembusnya. Setelah mataku mampu menyesuaikan dengan sorot matanya, kutahu kalau tawa itu adalah biru. Seperti noktah pada jantungku yang merah, biru tanda lebam dan membusuk. Aku mati dalam tawanya.

Hanya saja, dalam kematianku aku ikut tertawa.

Kami sama-sama berisik hingga membuat alis-alis mengernyit, kala ia memamerkan cincin yang melingkar pada jari manisnya. Polos dan emas. Serta lelucon tentang ia yang harus menempuh perjalanan ke gunung Mordor.

Kau konyol! Semburku, tetapi kepeduliannya akan cacian begitu minim. Cinta di matanya jelas terlihat walaupun aku sudah menundukkan pandangan, fokus pada cangkir teh, memutar-mutarnya seperti orang kurang kerjaan.

Tapi kali ini... kali ini semuanya berpusar pada satu titik waktu yang detiknya adalah setiap sengal napasnya karena lelah tertawa. Waktu terakhir. Dentang jam dua belas jatuh pada senja yang bahkan tidak kulihat sorot jingga terakhirnya matahari sebelum kelam berkemelut. Lalu dia akan pergi bersama semua tawanya seperti seorang Cinderella. Jika putri cantik itu meninggalkan sebelah sepatu, maka dia membawa semuanya kecuali sebuah pita. Dulunya, kupikir kenangan itu adalah pita, tapi makhluk satu ini mengikatnya terlalu erat. Dadaku sesak dan pita itu melukaiku dan aku tidak mampu mengembalikannya.

Cincin ini janji, begitu jelasnya. Sesuai dengan bentuknya yang melingkar, aku tidak akan pernah bisa terlepas dari janji ini. Nantinya dia akan membelit dan menancapkan akar-akar. Saat itu terjadi, aku sudah tidak akan melihatmu dari ujung sini karena kita sudah berpisah jalan terlalu jauh.

Kataku, kau dengan segala kebajinganmu tidak pantas berpuisi. Sayangnya amarahku tidak diganjar apapun kecuali sorot menyakitkan bernama cinta pada dua belah matanya. Cinta yang semenit lalu mendadak tak bisa kucecap lagi.

Kau akan baik-baik saja, 'kan?

Harusnya dia tahu, kalau tidak ada yang namanya baik-baik saja setelah perpisahan menerpa.

Hyung, harusnya kau tahu kalau bagaimanapun kau berusaha pada akhirnya yang kita hadapi hanya perpisahan belaka. Aku tidak bisa, kita tidak bisa. Cincin ini buktinya. Tidak ada yang abadi, hyung. Kau harus berjalan dan melanjutkan hidup.

Andai ia tahu kalau yang abadi adalah cintaku.

Besok atau kapanpun, kalau aku bisa menebus waktu untuk kembali pada tahun lalu dimana aku baru pertama kali menyadari indahnya mencintaimu, tolong beritahu aku. Takdir ini kurang ajar dengan segala limitnya.

Aku tertawa pada pemilihan katamu. Kau tahu apalagi yang abadi selain cintaku? Perpisahan kita yang sudah di depan mata.

**Author's Note:**

> Andaikan aku bisa kembali ke November lalu dengan Beautiful era. Aku tidak siap dengan perpisahan ini yeorobun :(


End file.
